History
by Jtoasn
Summary: Brothers aren't like sisters. You didn't need to say anything to make it understood.


**Title:** History

**Summary: **Brothers aren't like sisters. You didn't need to say anything to make it understood.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

It was a history that many knew not of. It was something that wasn't written down in the books, or whispered in the castle by the servants of the high kings and queens.

But it had happened, nonetheless.

One day, Edmund Pevensie just arrived at the back gates of the castle. He was exhausted, dragging his feet, covered in blood and carrying his brother.

The battle field was over a week's travel, across the waste lands and desert sun and heat.

Their sisters had told them not to go; they begged and pleaded for their brothers to not go. But Peter was insistent, and Edmund had insisted.

"You cannot stop them," the youngest queen had said, "They will go."

"They think it's their obligation to go into dangerous frays just because their kings!" Susan had not been impressed by her brother's behaviour so far. Every plea of help that they had received, from all across Narnia, the High King had sworn to answer.

"I'm sure they know what they're doing."

But did they?

Across the lands of Narnia were those who still followed the white witch, and to take their vengeance they would lure the Kings and Queens out of the palace by whatever means.

"This doesn't feel right."

The error of the High Kings judgment became evident on the night that Edmund returned. From the wounds on the two brother's bodies and the rumours of the battle that had ensued, they could see, it had all been a trap.

Susan's eyes were tired, she had not slept well since her brothers had left, the feeling in her stomach refusing to settle down. So when she made her way down to the back gates, after seeing a large figure making its way across the grounds, she wiped the fatigue from her eyes and poised her bow, ready to fire.

She had not expected to see Edmund.

And then came Lucy, tiredness evident before terror strangled her face.

"Edmund!"

"Help me." Edmund said, as he dragged his brother inside.

Susan took Peters feet, and Lucy guided the way back to his chambers, they lay the High King down onto the bed and he groaned in unconscious response.

"What happened?"

But Edmund was no longer in the room, he had done his duty, he had gotten Peter home. He went back to his own chambers, and made a bath for himself.

A nice hot bath.

The blood that covered his body with a sleek sheen now dispersed in the hot water, Edmund watched as it did this.

A voice in his head.

His brother's blood.

His blood.

Pevensie blood.

It was the next morning, when the castle awoke to find the two kings returned from their voyage. One terribly injured, and the other silent.

The two sisters had tried to speak to their youngest brother, but he refused to speak of the matter, and continued as if the event hadn't even occurred.

A week later, Peter Pevensie woke up.

"Susan, how –agh" he groaned as he felt the bandages wrapped around most of his body.

"You're awake."

"The last thing I remember is a minotaur charging towards me –" he said, trying to recollect his thoughts, "How did I end up here?"

And then.

"Where's Edmund?"

Panic rose in Peter's chest, his brother. He had not seen where he had gone when the minotaur attacked, or even before. He had told Edmund to run and seek help. It shocked him to think that he no longer knew how his younger brother looked like, as if the battle had wiped his memory clean of him.

"Where's –"

"Edmunds sparring in the courtyard."

"Is he –"

"He's fine, but…" Susan paused and sat down to look at her brother, "Peter, what happened?"

He could only lie on the bed, relieved to hear that his brother was at the castle. He shook his head as he remembered, "There was… an attack, we were attacked on the road. I told Edmund to run and get help and then… I don't know."

"Peter."

The way in which she said those words caught the Kings attention, as if she had something terrible to tell him.

"About a week ago, you came back to the castle, and Edmund was with you. He brought you home."

"Wha- how?"

"Well, we don't really know. But… he was covered in blood, and he was wounded and tired and… and he was carrying you."

Peter could only stare at his sister, as he thought of his brother. Edmund had always held something against him. He didn't know what or why he did, it was just hostility between them.

So upon hearing that his brother had carried him to the castle, Peter grinned as if this was a jest, it was a bit farfetched.

It was Edmund after all.

"The day after your return, he got up and just… took over. I thought he would be in bed for a week, like you, but he just threw himself into the kingdom. He's never done anything like this before."

There was sincerity in her voice that almost made Peter believe what she was saying.

"Peter, he's changed."

The high king walked the hallways, and his eyes lingered slightly on a deep stain on the carpet. His blood had soaked through it when they had dragged him inside.

And then there was Edmund.

The clanging of the blades halted immediately as Peter stepped into the courtyard, Edmund looked at his instructor slightly confused before turning to see his brother there.

Peter could then see what Susan had been talking about, what the servants had been whispering about, what Aslan had seen many years ago when they had first entered Narnia.

The potential of a king.

And Peter saw it then, when he looked at Edmund, and his face shattered with something then as he looked at the man his brother was becoming.

Pride.

Brothers aren't like sisters.

You didn't need to say anything to make it understood.

So Edmund just nodded at the High King and turned to face his instructor yet again, ready to fight as if nothing had happened.

But it had happened.

It didn't need to be written down.

: End:

Note: I apologize for I have not read the books, but Edmund is my favourite character because there is so much more to him than we ever see. This is for him.


End file.
